


See You on the Other Side

by Ukthxbye



Series: Don't Complicate It [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends? with benefits? In this house?, Greg is about as bad, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, Intrigue, Irene isn't great at feelings, Lies, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Protective Greg, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: The walls are closing in on both Greg and Irene though neither knows how close for the other as they spend what could be their last night together.





	See You on the Other Side

"Dessert then?" Greg Lestrade's eyes slanted and grin widened at his date as he leaned into the opened door. His only date for the last few months. Not that he told her so. He made no assumption of the same for her. Irene Adler matched his enthusiasm with a grin of her own, sliding past him inside pressing every inch bodily possible. Satisfied with a tiny grunt from him she continued up the stairs to his flat with his trailing. Her steps slow and his matched. In most cases with them, it would be a deliberate act of teasing her fingertips caressing the handrail as he watched slack jawed and below her. But tonight her hands find a home in her pockets and the same for him as he paced her not at her heels but beside her in the hushed quiet of the evening. They landed at his flat and both found the keys together. The exchanged look one of bemusement and he nodded at her as she unlocked the door.

She dropped off her coat off her shoulders and he took it, hanging it up together with his. Neither spoke. The unusual nature of such hung filled the air between them. The hush of the room settled uneasy in their limbs and licked lips. He considered pressing her against the wall, as he'd done before. Or perhaps he hoped she would as she'd done before. But his feet lead weight and he only cut his eyes over like an apology.

Both could read a million words running in the other's mind but she silenced them closing the gap, kissing him slow and delicate. Teeth and tongue finding distraction. 

And soon they fell in the old habit, shedding clothing and found their way to the bed. Unhurried and easy. Before they realised it, no words passed across their lips, only sounds of affirmation of pleasure. 

He lifted his head from between her legs, and she sighed.

"Tell me something Irene," he whispered into her thigh as he kissed it. He didn't know why he requested her to speak. He didn't even know what he was asking.

"What do you want to hear?" she purred.

He shrugged, kissing the other thigh, "I... I'm not sure."

"Then don't ask. Let our business stay out of the bed," she said with a soft breath. Softer than he expected, and he leaned in.

"You saying what this is is special?" His lips found her hips as his hands pulled him up on the bed to catch her glance.

She shook her head, closing her eyes to his stare. "That word isn't in our vocabulary"

"You sure?"

Honesty. They found it in bed but only because they asked no questions. Something pressed them both that neither could speak about now or ever, perhaps. He didn't know why he wanted to keep pushing at her edges, seeing where he might find the cracks. It wasn't about breaking her; he'd check himself on that since it was in his skill set. No, she fascinated him beyond reason. His hands sought hers as he kissed up her body and she intertwined her eager fingers with his.

And they proceeded without abandon, and much too desperate for her comfort. She needed him as close as possible because it might be the last time. For any of it, not just him. She let her mind wander for a moment as he worked them toward a climax. All the choices she should have made. The ones that would have never led her to anyone near Sherlock Holmes or Moriarty. The places and people she'd been with instead. His lips sought hers again, and she relished the preoccupation. But his consideration achingly depressing as she contemplated its meaning. Something in their game changed for better or worse. Their eyes said it. It ached like a scar in healing. They reached completion near each other and the chemicals flowed a providing a temporary contentment to both. 

She rose with the slightest of smiles and shuffled to the loo, standing in front of the mirror studying her image. The after flush better than any powder, she mused. Every delicate line she earned and then paid to be erased. If they put a bullet in her head tomorrow, she hoped they'd leave her face intact. Its vain but an odd contentment washed over her to imagine her funeral filled with lovers who dared to be in public shedding a tear over her beautiful empty shell. How makeup would cover the hole in her skull if her hair couldn't. How much does it hurt or is it really instant, she wondered? The darkness after all this light. And she gasped at the thought. She'd forgotten to breathe.

He startled her, standing against the door frame, "Hey, you ok—"

"Always darling. Better than most." She rose an eyebrow with the corner of her lips as she shouldered by him. He remained in the loo and she lowered herself with care to the edge of the bed, concentrating on the stilling the tremor in her fingers as she rubbed them. 

He returned without a word, flopping down and shifting his pillow to a roll under his neck. 

She turned, lifting her legs to sit on them and leaned over on her elbows, studying him studying her.  _ God, we are both good at this aren't we; _ she mused as she saw him place a near visual wall in his eyes. 

"If I went away for a while... how will you survive?" she said, letting her eyes slant as the words came out in a whispered sigh.

"Terribly I imagine."

Perhaps it's for best we both seem…" She squinted at the absence of the correct word.

"Addicted?" 

"Accustomed." she corrected with an eye roll. 

He shrugged his shoulders, lips curling up. "Maybe it's not that bad though."

"It is—"

"What it is... as you always say."

He looked her right in the eyes. Plain and deliberate. And cutting nonetheless.

"I knew you'd turn that on me at some point." She left a careful breath escape.

He sighed to match hers. "Sorry baby doll... just got a heavy case on my mind, but thanks for the distraction tonight."

She pouted; it turned him on when she put on such exaggeration. His slight darkened eyes delighted her. Effect on him a turn on of its own with her.

"Oh DI there you go bringing business into our bed."

He normally chuckled after such an exchange. They'd have sex again usually. But his face remained earnest, and it struck her silent. Aware he couldn't hide what he was feeling and anticipating, he hoped his lie would stick. He needed her to stay and sleep if possible.

He picked his phone up off the nightstand. "You staying the night, baby doll?"

"You got another date coming by?" 

He grinned at his phone, "Yeah she's just your type."

"Delightful."

He frowned a bit, his eyes half closing. "No... just checking because…"

"What are you asking DI? Spit it out."

"Just lay here with me for a bit, eh? Please, baby doll," he looked up at her and pleaded with licked lips.

She coughed, a small laugh escaping with it. "What? Cuddling? That's not—"

"What you do," he shrugged as he leaned up on one elbow and that boyish face she craved if she was honest. 

"Correct. Besides, I need to go." She noticed the crack in her voice and closed her eyes tight knowing he wouldn't miss it either. 

"Really?" He made all attempt to keep his questioning casual. But alarm bells rang in his head still. 

"Well…" Her turn to shrug.

"I'm not a client."

"Good thing, your debt would be astronomical at this point." A soft chuckle escaped her as she stretched her spine, sitting back on her legs. 

Licking his lips, he continued, eyes seeking hers, "And I'm not... maybe not even a friend but I just need a moment to think and I want you close and… please, I understand if you go but you've stayed before—"

"Fine." She drew a measured sigh, reaching for her phone on the nightstand. 

And with that, his hand slid up her arm and guided her down into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and chest and scrolled through news absently. But her hand stilled and heart stopped as his fingers entwined in her hair then unwound to push back a strand from her face. 

"What are you—"

A "shh," escaped slow and quiet from his lips. "I'm trying to think baby doll and this helps."

Tiny swirls at her temple, an absent rhythm calling forth tingles up her spine and across her scalp. She dared not move, it would indicate her noticing of his actions. But she found a craving for something new and it paralyzed her. Tenderness was only the word for it she could conjure in the haze of his touch. Intimacy such as this was against every rule she set for herself. It required trust, and neither had a deep supply of it. But she sensed his thoughts seemed far from her. 

Though she was wrong. He felt every tingle through his fingertips and his thoughts were on nothing else but her reaction. But he also looked at her phone planning the next steps while his stomach knotted.

"You like this?" he murmured. 

"I can tolerate it."

"You like it... I mean I think anyone would honestly but then yeah... you're different."

"How so? Curious to hear your assumptions."

"How can they be assumptions if you prove them?"

_ Damn him _ , but she knew a flirt would throw that back at him. 

"Not sure I like how this questioning is going, you need me handcuffed to a table to really put on the bad cop?"

"Oh, don't be like that. Just making conversation." 

They pause letting their breath be the only sound. 

"You might find it shocking but I do lay in bed and caress my girlfriends and them to me like this. It's rather natural for a romantic relationship." She realised the slip. But she kept her face neutral and still. 

"So, you're saying it's just weird for me."

"No, but would have been for the very few men I've been with, yes. They weren't exactly so thoughtful." 

"Then they were wankers."

She snickered despite they both knowing one of them. She couldn't say why she was telling him this, letting it all spill out like sand in a sieve, as if they were more than... whatever they were. He wasn't dumb and he could suss out. But it was much more complicated than that. He would know soon enough, she reminded herself.

"Yes they were actually," she said with conviction. "And a few women too."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Hey, we all make mistakes."

She gulped, but pressed on. What did she have to lose at this point after tomorrow?

"So are we having a real conversation here?"

"Seems so. But I like it."

"Tell me about that mistake of yours then." She'd met her. And cut her legs out from under her in the only way she knew how. An odd gift to him she wasn't sure he'd know existed. She glanced up, watching his face searching memories. 

He huffed, almost a laugh. "She wasn't a mistake as… eh fuck it yeah she was."

Irene moved her arm to lay it across his chest, her nails scratching along his rib cage. "Good. But why did you stay with her? I mean, I have my theories."

"I loved her... and I'm stubborn. Thought we'd make it work no matter what."

"Naive."

"No, just stupid."

"I will not argue if you insist."

"I…" he sighed, lifting her head up with his chest and it sounded loud in her ear. "I just hoped I guess. That I'd win in the end over all the other dick she ran to. That time together was enough, you know? Vows said. I like to think I'm a man of my word... maybe it was pride."

"Yes... but she's an ungrateful bitch still." She half expected him to shove her off, and she lifted her head but he pressed his hand down to make her keep hers in place on his chest. 

"You got that right. She was and is, baby doll."

And he massaged her temple once again as they fell into silence. He remained near motionless as her muscles softened under the spell his fingers weaved. Tender the word for it, he mused. The weariness washed over her and she ignored her internal reminders to get up and leave as her eyes closed. Tomorrow she faced a threat and it once again leapt into her forethought but only made her bone tired now. Past that will not die. One that he would find out anyway and everything changed. A ride neither could exit off yet, but she could enjoy it while she could. That for a moment, mutually understood. Real and human in what could be her last moments. With every light stroke her mind slipped away to something indefinite and eventually, sleep.

As her breathing slowed, his settled into relief. Her phone sat loose in her palm, one arm tucked under her and he worked slow to disengage his arm from behind her and hers from him with reluctance. Weariness washed over him and the compulsion to return to her arms and hold her tight intense as he picked up her phone. 

Her mobile felt like a brick in his hand and his stomach turned at a sudden realisation. That perhaps this is a laid out game and she knew he would do this act. After all this is a Moriarty wannabe.

But she'd laid in his embrace, allowing him to stroke her hair. Gentleness wasn't her M.O. Her intelligence outranked his on several levels. Too late now though. He could contemplate it after the deed is done. 

Unfair. He knew it, as he stared at her. If she was innocent, a victim here, then she was risking all with no reward. There was no honour in this. But could he risk asking for a favour to even the score?

He grabbed his own phone, sneaking out of the room. He began typing before he could talk himself out of it.

**You want this done, I will need you to do something for me-GL**

**Keeping your career intact seems sufficient-MH**

**If she's innocent, I want her record cleared.-GL**

**That is impossible.-MH**

**Nothing is. It clears Sherlock's name in connection with her. You have to appreciate that.-GL**

**I never took you as someone who would choose love over rational thought.-MH**

**I'm being rational. If she gets the info you need, she is getting it at her own risk and with nothing to show for it. That's not fair. Not the kind of thing if it were me I'd be too happy with. Might make me consider where my best interests are and who to trust.-GL**

**I sense where your logic is stumbling to though I doubt its substance. -MH**

**It's the only way I can do this.-GL**

**Perhaps I need to emphasise the importance of your participation without conditions.-MH**

**If she isn't innocent, you'll have all you need. She's technically dead by some records. But if she is innocent, you get to keep me around to watch after your brother.-GL**

**I cannot fathom why you are putting your career on the line for this-MH**

**I've laid it down for worse. If she isn't innocent and everything comes out, I'm not sure even you can clear my name.-GL**

**Do not doubt, despite my minor role in the government, my abilities in that sort of matter.-MH**

**Then clearing her name should be even easier.-GL**

A long pause before the text buzzed in. 

**Fine. If I can find no reason to add to her record, we will expunge it. Do your part. Good evening.-MH**

Greg's breath left him shallow. Ill-advised in hindsight but somehow it worked, he mused. Once his heart settled its pace, he stepped to his safe, slipping the metal case out from under his weapon. 

Without hesitation he swapped out the batteries. He loudly tapped at the new battery, hoping it hurt the ears of someone listening. It was a silly thought he knew, but it made him feel better.

He shuffled back into the bedroom and found a phone charger. He would plug it in a bit, saying he noticed it had died battery wise and plugged it in for her when she asked. They would record their conversation tomorrow. He considered working to slip in something scandalous just for the fun of it. But again, not thinking with your brain there, he reminded himself. 

_ If she isn't innocent it was our last night... yes? Yes, of course _ .

If she was, it could still be the end. And he should be okay with this. They had their fun, right? For a moment feeling a little younger and... dangerous. Both playing with fire and neither caring if they got burned. 

The lamp from the sitting room lit her as he rounded to his side of the bed. Faint and her features muted in the dim light. He'd stared at her before only briefly but he let his gaze linger tonight, selfish and hunting for a hint of unease in her slumber. But something in her contented face stung worse. Trust evident, though she'd never say it. He wouldn't either. But the obvious fact hit him, punching the air from his lungs.  _ Rules, by God we had them and they didn't mean a damned thing.  _

_ _

In the soft glow, her beauty struck him like lightning. She never was anything less than the most gorgeous person he'd ever been with. He said as much as she allowed in his worship of her in his bed. There wasn't another word for what they did so many nights.  _ Accustomed _ as she said. But their faith might be lost now. He recorded this image and moment, blinked and let it go. He tugged the blanket up, covering her as he joined her under it. She stirred a hand reaching out, and he grabbed it, draping her arm over his side. He tried to turn over, his back to her, but his limbs dead weight and he fell asleep to the rhythm of her breathing. 

-:-

She pulled the covers tight to her chest, the morning light cutting across her eyes. His voice woke her the rest of the way.

"Hey baby doll, I gotta leave for work soon. That case is calling."

"Where's my phone?" she sat up in panic. What if they left a message?

He turned as she might catch the lie in his eyes, reaching to put his own phone in his pocket and change from the chest of drawers dropping heavy in the other one with a jingle. "Plugged it in for you before I went to sleep. You usually sleep with it in hand?"

She had lately.

"No... why would I?" she said. "Thanks."

"If you're gonna get a shower—"

"I'm going home. Your soaps are fine, but I prefer mine."

"You do have nice soaps." He turned and smiled. "I'd like to try them out again sometime."

_ Why does his smile hurt this morning _ , she contemplated as she pretended to rub the sleep from her eyes. 

He left the bedroom, and she hunted for last night's clothes. On top of the pile, his shirt. Her favourite. Designer fine fabric, and the best shade of blue to enhance those dark brown eyes and silver hair. He had taste without pretense and vanity. Certainly nothing she could boast of. She listened to know where he was, and she heard him rummaging in the fridge. Her fingers lingered at the seams, buttons she'd done and undone. She stood and lifted it with her catching a hint of his scent. A memory remained of her head on his chest last night. She'd worn it as a dress before and she'd do it one last time. Awfully sentimental, she reminded herself, but existential thought is nothing else.  _ Pull yourself together.  _ She buttoned it fast on her, slipping on her shoes and pulling a belt from her purse. 

His low whistle as she leaned over, and she gave him the slow show as she returned to standing. He leaned against the door frame, adjusting his tie.

"Maybe we should just run away from the world today." He mumbled it, his eyes seeking hers. 

She'd miss that earnest boyish grin most of all. She stepped up and kissed his lips, saying her best "I wish we would" with their caress as she could before she stepped back, and answered, "You've got a big case, remember?"

She leaned down again, grabbing her purse and headed to the door. She checked for her key. To leave it, he'd suspect the worst and question her. It was too late to invoke any of their rules now. She'd missed that window, opting for something much sweeter in their end. She pulled out her phone as she reached the door, scrolling and blessedly only had email

"I've sussed it out."

She frowned glance aside to him as he approached, holding her breath. His tone revealed nothing and her mind raced for possibilities. 

"I know why you stay here all the time."

She coughed into a laugh, zipping up her purse, "I don't think I stay here  _ that _ much I—" but her words cut off as he stepped close to her. 

His voice low, chin lifted as he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "You stay here. We only went to your place once"

"And?" She gulped and kicked herself internally for doing so. But he could only surmise she was hiding something, not that he would know what.  _ He doesn't know anything... right? _

His grin started at the corner of his mouth, creeping low. "I mean, your place was pretty nice"

She turned, tracing his shirt button line with her finger, to his chin where she tapped it, "Oh thinking of trying out some of my other talents?"

He leaned back, chuckling, "No. But I think I got it sussed out why you stay here."

"Greg—"

"It's the mattress."

"Pardon?" It was so benign she hardly believed it. 

"New mattress. It's more comfortable than your old one."

She sighed, "Darling you guessed it right as always. It was awfully expensive."

He pushed a hair back on her head, "You really should let me take care of it, Irene."

She shook her head, and they held the other's gaze. The danger of such not lost on either.

"See you later DI." She whispered as she leaned tilting her head back.

He leaned down, his lips so close to hers as he murmured, "I'll see you, baby doll."

His turn for an unspoken statement with the kiss, akin to begging from both and when he released it she opened the door and closed it behind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! Life has been extra.
> 
> Thanks to Mouse9 as always.
> 
> Sorry not sorry for the angst
> 
> I will do NaNoWriMo so it might be December for the next story.


End file.
